Something to Talk About
by songbird'ssmile
Summary: The 5 times Annie didn't kiss Auggie and the 1 time she did. Please read. AnnieXAuggie ;


**The 5 times Annie ****didn't**** kiss Auggie and the 1 time she ****did**

**One, Locked In**

Annie, even though she had been at the agency for a few months, was still new. She didn't know the janitors closet locked if you slammed it to hard and yet she somehow ended up inside it. She was looking for a towel to clean up a spill near her desk, when the door shut suddenly. She didn't bother to turn when the door shut until she went to get out and found herself locked in. Annie didn't expect a certain blind tech operative to be the only one to hear her because the majority of the people who worked in the CIA had gone home for the night. She didn't know that Auggie didn't know the door locked either. So when he finally opened the door and stepped in he didn't see, or react to the sound as the door swished shut. They didn't know the day janitor left at eight and the night janitor used the other closet. And Annie Walker most certainly did not engage in any intimacy with said Auggie Anderson in said closet, even though they were found by the day janitor, Ms. O'Malley in a compromising sleeping position. But they both swear nothing happened; no matter what the pictures taken by Ms. O'Malley that were posted on the internet implied.

**Two, Locked In Again **

The fact that the elevator decided to shut down,

as they were headed to Annie's car,

so she could drive him home,

the day after the last incident,

was **entirely** a _coincidence_.

**Three, Photo-shopped **

That picture that was floating around the office was so photo-shopped. Luckily Auggie was able to trace it back to a certain jealous Indian man, who name rhymes with Nay SlyFox.

**Four, Smile**

Auggie was in an unusually melancholy mood. When Annie asked him what was wrong; he told her that what he missed most about being able to see was not being able to see people smile. Annie began to describe different people's smiles like her sister's (kind and worried), nieces' (sweet and innocent), Joan's (proud and protective), and Jay's (sly and secretive). But Auggie said it wasn't quite the same too hear it, the action wasn't there and it wasn't spontaneous. He missed that. After a moment Annie decided to try something. She spread a smile and pressed her lips to his face. She guessed she probably could have pressed her lips to his cheek or his hand; in fact the whole situation probably would have been put behind them, if someone *cough* Jay *cough* hadn't walked in with his camera phone. Now he had a picture that defiantly wasn't photo-shopped.

**Five, Lip-gloss**

Ever since he had become blind Auggie had developed a heighten sense of smell, but it didn't take a heightened sense of smell to notice the peculiar scent that Annie had on her today.

"Annie?" asked Auggie "Did you change your perfume?"

"No" said Annie "Why?"

"You smell like pineapples" he said almost humorously. Annie gave him a look before she realized he couldn't see it.

"My niece gave me some lip-gloss and I thought it tasted good; so I wore it today." She said simply

"Let me guess… pineapple flavor?" he questioned

"Piña Colada" she said "Why? Do you want some?" Auggie paused before saying "Sure."

Annie put a bit on her finger and began to smear it on his lips.

"It's not bright pink of anything… right?"

"No" Annie laughed a bit "It's all natural or something; it's colorless"

Later that day everyone was wondering how Annie's lip-gloss ended up on a certain blind tech operative.

**One, Let's Give Then Something to Talk About**

Auggie caught Annie on her way out of work

"Annie?" he called out as her perfume wafted past followed by the click of her heels.

"Yeah, Auggie, I'll give you a ride." She said cheerfully

"Thanks, but that's not what I was asking about. I was wondering if you had heard the rumors that someone has been spreading around… about you and me… us."

"I didn't start those" Annie said hastily.

"What? I know you didn't. That was Jay; don't worry about him, he just jealous." Said Auggie

"Jealous of what it's not like we're… you know actually together or anything…" she said blushing and glad Auggie was blind

"We could be?" said Auggie softly

While they had been talking they didn't notice how close they had gotten to one another. They were now standing less than a foot away and Auggie could feel Annie's sweet vanilla tainted breathe on his face.

"What do you mean?" she said in an equally soft tone

"Well it's just after all the rumors; we might as well give them something to talk about..." He said try to brush of what he had said before

"Unless you don't want to" He said

Annie smirked. Auggie couldn't see it so she pressed her lips to his still smirking.

"You're smirking" he said "Is that a yes?"

She smiled with her lips still flush against his

"That's a let give them something to talk about"

He took the cue to lean in and kiss her

And they went from there

The next morning when they awoke entwined in each other at Auggie's place. Auggie went to answer the ringing phone, only to hear no other than Jai's voice on the other end.

"Hello…" he said

"Annie?" Jai asked looking at the phone to see if he had called Auggie by mistake. He hadn't.

Annie took the phone from him.

Jai talked to Annie for a moment about work

"Okay Bye" said Annie

"Bye, Ann and tell Auggie I said hi"

Annie put the phone down and put her arms around Auggie.

"Well they'll have something to talk about now" she said and he laughed lightly, and they resumed their earlier activities.

**A/N: Sooo... if you liked it please review, if you thought it was okay please review, if you think it's not great and i need help with grammar or spelling please review, and last but not least if you have any suggestions for me please review. Thanks for reading. ; )**


End file.
